Teen Hearts
by IbyDaby
Summary: Hermione cheats. Can Ginny forgive her? It's rated as such for now, It is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Hearts

A/N: Alright, so I know it's been forever since I updated but I just got my will for writing back! So, here it is. This is the completely renewed version of Teen Hearts. If you read the old version and think you don't need to read this, you are wrong. This one is totally different. So, enjoy! BTW: The song in this chapter is Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco

'That fucking whore!' Ginny Weasley thought angrily as she stormed through Hogwarts castle toward her dorm. She shoved some poor first year aside as she began to ascend a flight of stairs. She furiously wiped away her tears for they were beginning to attract attention. Ginny let herself think about what just happened. But, this wasn't supposed to happen. At least that's what she told herself. Hermione was supposed to be her love; this was never factored into the equation. Infidelity. What a terrible word. 'That fucking whore!' Ginny thought again as she let herself into her room. As she drew the curtains around her bed, she let the tears fall. Finally away from prying eyes, Ginny collapsed into her pillow and wept, as she let her mind taker her back to Hermione's confession:

_FLASHBACK:_

_Ginny skipped happily to the back of the library looking for the genius that was her girlfriend. She hadn't got to see her the night before and she was overdue for a nice, long kiss. Ginny found Hermione with her nose in a book "Hey, sexy" Ginny said quietly. As soon as Hermione lifted her head Ginny's playful mind was quieted. Hermione looked like shit. She had dark bags under her eyes, and her hair was messier than normal. Not to mention her clothes were frumped, as if she had worn them the day before. "My god! What happened to you?" Ginny exclaimed. She took the seat next to Hermione and held her hand. "Ginny…" Hermione sighed sadly. Automatically, Ginny's spine stiffened, she didn't like where this was going already._

"_We need to talk" Hermione muttered. Ginny liked it even less now. "Ok, um, what is it?" Ginny asked nervously. She was playing with fingers. Her thoughts racing. 'Please god no. Don't let her break up with me, I love this girl' Ginny thought to herself as she waited for Hermione to continue. Hermione couldn't look up, couldn't face her. "La-Last night…" Hermione trailed off. 'Please god, no' Ginny thought in horror as Hermione's disheveled appearance and her absence the night before clicked in her mind. Hermione found her supposed Gryffindor courage and looked Ginny in the eye. "I-I slept with Harry" Hermione said quietly. "I'm so sorry baby" Hermione added. Ginny felt her heart break. "Don't you dare call me baby, ever again" Ginny said venomously and she fled the library, tears in her eyes._

_END FLASHBACK_

Ginny sobbed harder into her pillow. She couldn't stop. Eventually, her incessant tears put her to sleep.

Hours later Ginny awoke to the sound of the curtains around her bed being opened. She sat up, completely uncaring of her obvious crappy appearance. It was Ron. He looked upon his sister with sad eyes. If he had to choose, he would choose fighting Voldemort a thousand times, rather than having to see his baby sister, looking as broken and lost as she did at that moment. "I'm so sorry Ginny, I just heard what happened" He said to her. Ginny stayed silent for a moment. Finally speaking quietly she asked "Who told you?" Ron hesitated. Not sure what reaction the name would prompt from the younger girl. "Hermione" He told her. Ginny nodded her head absentmindedly. "I swear Gin, if I was a girl, Hermione would not be breathing right now. And Harry is lucky I haven't found his ass" Ron growled menacingly. Ginny cricked a small smile, only Ron could make her smile at times like this. "Gin, if you need anything, let me know. I know you typically hung out with Hermione, so if you need a group to hang with, you are always welcome with my friends" Ron offered to his only sister. She nodded and he decided to take his leave. He stood, kissed her forehead and left.

As soon as the door shut behind Ron, Ginny flopped back down on the bed, closing the curtains once more. She just stared upward, feeling empty and alone. Heartbreak wasn't supposed to cause physical pain was it? Because Ginny sure felt it, the deep ache in her chest was persistent and as painful as anything she ever could have imagined. The door opened and closed again. Ginny ignored it until she heard HER voice. "Ginny? Can we talk?" Hermione asked, timidly. She tentatively withdrew the curtains around Ginny's bed. Ginny ignored her; she couldn't bring herself to look at her. "Please Ginny, I'm sorry. It was an acc-"Ginny cut her off before she could finish. "No. Don't you dare say it was an accident. Fucking someone is NOT an accident. Falling down the stairs is an accident. But not this." Ginny told her angrily. How dare she use that excuse!

"You're right, but I am sorry" Hermione admitted. Ginny was lost, she wasn't sure what to say. All she knew was she was hurt, she was angry. So, not knowing what else to do, she went with her feelings. "Fuck you Hermione! You're SORRY?! Wow, Now I feel MUCH better! Not! You think sorry makes it better? You let someone else touch you, in places only I had been allowed before. I thought I was special! We were each other's one and only. Now, you've ruined it. Tell me, was he good? Was he worth it?"

Now that she had started, Ginny found she couldn't stop herself. All the poisonous thoughts of hers were pouring out. She ignored the look on Hermione's face and continued. "Huh Hermione!? Was he?! Did you come? Did you scream? Can he make you scream? Did you dig your nails into his back? Huh? Answer me?! DID YOU LIKE FUCKING HIM?!?!" Ginny screamed in her face. Tears streaming down her face again. Hermione too, was crying. "Pl-Please Gin! I'm so sorry. So, so sorry! Please!" Ginny just shook her head. Somehow she found her resolve "No, get out. And don't come back. Leave my room." Ginny told her calmly but determined. Hermione nodded, she made her way over to the door. As she reached it she turned back to her ex-lover. "Gin? I lo-"She was cut off again. "No, don't you say it, you don't get to. Not anymore. Just leave" Ginny told her. Hermione nodded again and took her leave. Ginny sighed heavily and fell upon her bed, the day left her emotionally exhausted. But she knew within herself she could get past it. She could and would. With that thought in her mind she fell asleep.

The next morning Ginny awoke earlier than usually. She was grateful for she needed the extra time to think. As she got ready for her day Ginny asked herself the questions, she was too distraught to ask herself the day before. 'What now?' How was she going to avoid these two for the rest of the year? It was only November. Hermione she could just walk away from as long as she had the resolve, the strength. Ginny, who was now in the shower couldn't help but let her thoughts wander about Hermione. No matter what she did yesterday, she was in love with her. Ginny struggled to shove those thoughts away. 'No!' She thought to herself. 'You will not cry anymore. Not over this!' Ginny finished her shower and began to dress. Now, another dilemma. Harry. She couldn't avoid him just as easy. He was Ron's best friend, and even though Ron was pissed, he couldn't stay mad at him forever and Ginny didn't think she could be around Harry very long without killing him. Ginny resolved to find herself a new group of friends before that happened. But what of Quidditch? Ginny was NOT going to give up the sport for that dickhead. He was her captain. She had to listen to him, obey his orders. She supposed ignoring him was all she could do. The boy wasn't stupid. He would understand why.

Ginny made her way downstairs; she tried her best to ignore peoples looks of curiosity and pity. 'News travels fast in a school like this' Ginny thought bitterly. She held her head high however. She didn't do anything wrong. A bunch of girls twittering at the bulletin board stopped her progress. She felt a flash of annoyance at them. Usually, she would just maneuver past them, but today, everything made her want to turn into the incredible hulk and destroy everything. She strode to the front of the group; she questioned the girl she found there. "Oy! What are you doing? Twittering around like a bunch of birds! For what reason?" She growled at her. The girl gave Ginny a sympathetic look. She knew what had happened. "There's going to be a talent show. The signup sheet is there. I'm going to sing" She told Ginny. Ginny was thoughtful for a moment, this was a perfect distraction from her current misery. She grabbed a quill from a random student and added her name to the list. She thanked the girl and walked away, feeling excited for the event.

Ginny sighed heavily as she made her way out of potions, having just spent a double period there. This entire week was for shit. And it was only Tuesday. With Hermione's infidelity, and Snape's lesson being terrible. He had obviously heard and was trying to make it worse of course. And not to mention breakfast this morning. Most people were looking at her. Either laughing or a look of pity. Either way, Ginny didn't want it. It was really pissing her off. As she left the room that morning a first year walked up to her, obviously trying to be helpful. She told Ginny she was sorry for what happened, the next minute she was pressed against the nearest wall with Ginny's wand to her throat. Ron quickly pulled her off and apologized profusely to the young and frightened student.

Now, leaving the potions room for lunch, she just wanted to sleep. She entered the high ceiling room and found Ron and his friends and went to sit with them; thankfully Ron's friends accepted her presence there. They all greeted her happily and returned to their conversation. That was another good thing; there was no pity here. It suited her well. She was semi-happily eating her lunch until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. "Ginny?" The girl behind her said. Ginny stood quickly and grabbed her wrist tightly. It was Hermione. "Don't touch me, where did you get the thought that it was ok to touch me!?" Ginny yelled at her. Hermione winced; Ginny was starting to bruise her wrist. "I-I just thought…"she started. "Well, whatever you thought" Ginny released the older girl roughly, making her stumble "was wrong. Leave me alone" Ginny told her. And with that, she left the hall.

Later that day, Ginny stood outside the door to the changing rooms, broomstick in hand. She had been about to open the door when she hesitated. It would be her first time seeing Harry. And she had to spend time in his presence, and not kill him. Instead she had to listen to his orders and taking in his words for consideration. She knew that she just had to ignore him but there were moments when speaking to him was unavoidable. Could she handle it? Or would she lose it as her poisonous thoughts rolled in? Ginny shook it off and pulled all her determination together and with that she entered.

As soon as she walked in, everything that had been previously occurring stopped. Her teammates flashed their eyes between Harry and her nervously. Harry looked up briefly before averting his eyes. Good boy. Ginny went to the bench furthest away from Harry. Everyone remained silent through the entire process of getting ready. As soon as everyone was ready, Harry stood. "Alright guys, let's get going. Go start the drill I have set up outside, But, uh Ginny? Can I have a word?" He said. Everyone left the room to go get started. They all shot a look back just before the left. As soon as the pair was alone the tension level rose to a suffocating level. Fuck the knife; you'd need a chainsaw to cut this.

"Listen, Ginny-" He started, but she cut him off. She was doing that to people a lot lately. "No, YOU listen you miserable prick. I don't care what you have to say to me; whatever it is won't fix it. Do not speak to me unless it is absolutely fucking necessary understand? And I mean ABSOLUTELY necessary. As in; unavoidable." Harry winced at her words. They stung like salt on open wounds. "And don't you even think of laying a hand on me. If you decide to disregard these rules I promise you I will jinx you to oblivion and back. Understand?" She told him. He nodded. Ginny scoffed at his expression as she turned to leave. He was scared shitless. 'What a pussy! How he managed to kill Voldemort is beyond me!' She thought harshly and she soared through the air, doing the drill Harry set up. She looked down and saw Harry jumping on his broom and kicking off. At the moment, Ginny almost wished she was a beater.

After practice and her shower Ginny plopped down on her bed, exhausted. This was only her first day of ignoring the two teens that broke her heart and she was already tired of it. It didn't help that even though she was hurt and angry at Hermione's actions, she was still in love with her. Ginny tried hard not to think of these things however. She turned her mind to the talent show coming up in two weeks. She had to pick two songs (She intended to sing) One just to sing in the regular, and the other just in case of a tie. Ginny was having a hard time choosing which song she wished to use. She knew that when singing. If your heart wasn't into it, then it just wasn't going to be a good song. But, the problem was that at that moment in time, all that was in her heart was hurt and anger. Just then, an idea popped into her head. "Perfect!" She exclaimed to herself as she reached for her quill and parchment and began to write.

2 Weeks Later

Ginny waited nervously for the show to begin, for she was scheduled to go first. Her stomach had become an endless pit of butterflies. She had never sang in front of anyone but Hermione. And nearly the entire school was crowded into the Great Hall to watch. Ginny focused on the stage as the announcer approached the mic. "Alright everybody; I'm Lee Jordan and I'll be your announcer for this evening." He yelled into the mic. "I know everyone is super excited so, we'll just go ahead and start. Ginny Weasley, you're up first" He said into the mic and walked off the makeshift stage that had been set up. Ginny walked up to it and stood behind the mic. She took a deep breath and calmed her thoughts. "Hey everyone, this song goes out to two people I thought I knew pretty well." (She didn't need to say who, everyone knew the story anyway)

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

_  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
_  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

A deafening applause shook the hall as Ginny finished off her song. She grinned widely "Thank you" she said into the mic as she ran off stage. Ron hugged her tightly as she made it back to her seat "I'm proud of you" He said into her ear. He released her and she turned to Hermione and Harry who were sitting not too far away. Hermione was looking at Ginny, tears in her eyes, a horrified expression in place. Ginny just shook her head in disappointment. She then turned to Harry whose face was in his hands in shame. '"Hey Harry!" Ginny said to him. He looked up, a slightly hopeful expression look on his face. She flipped him off "Right here buddy!" She told him as the people watching laughed.

A/N So what do you think? Like the new version? I plan to rewrite the others chapters as well and continue on with the story. So, leave reviews. They make me happy =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to all people who reviewed, I really appreciate the suggestions. So, here is chapter two. Enjoy =]

Ginny took her seat next to Ron and turned her focus towards the stage once again. Lee approached the mic and waited for the applause and laughter that came with the end of Ginny's song to quiet down. "Good job, good job. That was great Ms. Weasley! Next we will have Hermione Granger up here! C'mon up!" Lee announced. Ginny shot a look over to Hermione who was now headed over towards the stage. Nearly everyone in the hall was booing her, but she kept her head held high. She may have stood proud, but Ginny wasn't fooled, Hermione could never fool Ginny. She was hurt, just as bad as Ginny was. But it was different. Ginny had someone to blame, Hermione could only blame herself.

Hermione had reached the mic and adjusted it just as everyone finally quieted down. Ginny got butterflies again; the lights were hitting Hermione perfectly. She looked amazing. Ginny shook her head. 'What am I thinking?' She thought to herself. She focused again on Hermione who had begun to speak. "Hey everyone, um… this song goes out to…well, yea, everyone knows already." She said before the music started:

_I confess, I messed up  
Droppin', __I'm sorry__ like you're still around  
And I know you're dressed up  
__Hey kid you'll never live this down___

You're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling, what did you expect?  
I'm just off a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
but you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Always on  
(Always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
Always on  
(Always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
Always on  
(Always on)

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late.

The loud applause that followed her song surprised Hermione greatly. She was expecting more boos and this time there was only one. But, Ron didn't count anyway. "Thank you" She said into the mic and she walked off the stage and as she passed Ginny she smiled shyly to her and continued past her to her seat. Ginny couldn't help but feel giddy after the smile that Hermione flashed her way. Once again the red-head was confused. 'What the hell is my PROBLEM? The way I'm acting you could assume I was a twelve year old girl with a silly crush!' She thought to herself. She didn't understand why she was acting this way towards her ex-lover. She cheated on her! She should feel flashes of anger and pain! Not giddiness over a damn smile! Her thoughts were interrupted by a bump on the shoulder. It was Ron.

"You ok Gin?" He asked her, concern in his eyes. "Yea, Ron. Just thinking" She answered vaguely. Her eyed her suspiciously but turned his attention back to the show. Due to her spacing she missed Lee's next announcement about who was next, but it wasn't needed. It was the girl from the bulletin board that day two weeks ago. She was singing a song by somebody. Ginny didn't recognize the song at all. But she did notice that it wasn't bad at all. It was rather good. Ginny found herself humming the tune, not stupid enough to attempt singing the foreign song. The girl finished up and Ginny applauded along with her fellow students.

The progress of the show continued pretty much the same. Lee would announce the person and what they were doing, said person would go up to the stage, do whatever and sit. Lee would go up again, congratulate the person who just did whatever, and announce the next. It wasn't very exciting. Most people weren't that good. And a few were actually quite terrible, but from the look on their face they thought they were amazing. Ginny kept shooting glances to Hermione through-out the show. She was smiling; but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes held sadness, hurt, pain, guilt. A whole swirl of emotions that Ginny couldn't wrap her head around. Had she really put that there? Did she affect Hermione that much? Ginny felt a twinge of guilt, but shoved it away quickly. "NO, you will NOT feel guilty. She did this" Ginny told herself roughly but quietly so no one near her heard.

The show finally finished. Ginny was tired, she didn't even care who won anymore. She just wanted to go to bed. It had to be late. Lee approached the mic for what Ginny hoped would be the last time. "What a great show everybody! Really, it was great. Now, I have here the results of tonight's show! Let's see who won shall we?" Lee announced to the crowd. He opened the envelope and read the results to himself before he announced them. As he read them a larger than life smile appeared on his face. "Well, everyone….looks like we got a tie!" He told everyone. Ginny rolled her eyes. She was getting really sick of this.

"Can I have Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger come up here please? You girls are tied for first place!" He said excitedly. Ginny's eyes went wide. She tied? With HERMIONE of all people. Everyone around was cheering her on and she realized she needed to get up and go the stage. She stood and began her walk. Somehow, on their walk there she and Hermione ended up shoulder to shoulder. She slowed a little, not being able to handle the closeness between her and the older girl. The two finally made it to the stage and stood next to Lee. Ginny made sure she was a good distance away from Hermione; she didn't trust herself to be close to her anymore. Not after the feelings she'd been having that night. "Alright girls, you have your next act in mind?" Lee asked them. They nodded nervously. "Good, good. Now you have 5 minutes to prepare for your next act." He told them as he walked offstage. Ginny went off to a corner of the stage and sat, singing her next song in her mind. She heard someone sit next to her, and she stiffened. She didn't need to look to know who it was. "WHAT are you doing over here? There's an entire stage!" Ginny whisper-yelled at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ginny with those eyes. Eyes that held every emotion that was unpleasant. Eyes that made Ginny feel guilty, even though she shouldn't be. Ginny looked away. She couldn't look into those eyes. "Why Ginny? Why did you sing that? Isn't it bad enough that the only person who will talk to me anymore is Harry? I mean LUNA won't even talk to me! LUNA!" Hermione told her. Ginny felt the anger that she was afraid she had last. "Oh shut up Hermione! It's not like you don't deserve it!" Ginny told her harshly. Hermione winced. She would never get used to Ginny talking to her like that. "I know that Ginny. I know that." Hermione said sadly as she stood and went to find her own corner of the stage to use to practice. "Shit…" Ginny said under her breath. She wanted so much to hate Hermione. But, No matter what she told herself…. she loved her, and when she did things like that. Things like, blaming herself and hating herself, all Ginny wanted to do is hold her and kiss her until it was all better.

"Alright girls, you ready?" Lee asked them. Ginny stood and went over to him, as did Hermione. "Since you went first last time Ginny, you'll be going first again alright?" He told her, she nodded her head. With that Hermione and Lee walked off the stage. Ginny took her place at the mic. "Alright everybody, this song has a different tone the other one. Here it is" Ginny said into the mic before the music started.

_A hundred days have made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

A thousand lies have made me colder  
and I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

The applause for Ginny was once again strong enough to shake the hall. Ginny smiled and she wiped away a single tear that escaped during her singing. She turned and walked towards where Hermione and Lee were standing. She kept her head down. She didn't want Hermione to see her tears. And she definitely didn't want to see any emotion in Hermione's eyes. She stood on the other side of Lee and he patted her on the back as he walked to the mic. He said a short intro for Hermione and he walked back to Ginny.

"You really love her don't you?" He asked her softly as Hermione set up for her song. Ginny looked at him and nodded. "Yea, I do. But what does it matter?" Ginny asked him. He looked at her sympathetically. "I know what happened between you two Gin and I'm sorry. But, instead of ignoring her, you should talk it out. This is childish. Now, Harry you can ignore all you want." He told her. Ginny considered this as she watched Hermione begin her song.

_I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone._

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face, it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams,  
Your voice, it chased away  
All the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
And I held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me...  
All of me...  
All of me...  
All...

Hermione's applause was just as strong as Ginny's and although her song was sad, and she had unshed tears in her eyes she smiled, one that reached her eyes and she ran over to the edge of the stage and hugged Ginny, who quickly pushed her off, and gave her a dirty look. Hermione quickly put her emotions in check and stood next to Ginny, making sure to put a distance between them, to satisfy Ginny. Lee approached the mic again "Whoa! Two great songs! Full of emotion and passion! This is going to be a close one." He said as the results appeared in front of him. "Alright and the results are in." he said as he read them, once again the creepy smile appeared on his face. "Huh, maybe a bit too close! Hey ladies…." He said as he turned to them. "How would you feel about gracing us with a duet?"

A/N Alright guys and girls, I'm not exactly how I want this fic to turn out. I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure, so review and give me your input. Also, in the other version of this, the song for the duet was It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion. Listen to the song or read the lyrics and tell me if you think I should use that song or pick another. Once again, suggestions welcome. Last and not least, the song listing for this chapter:

Hermione's First song: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me – Fall Out Boy

Ginny's Second Song: Here Without you- 3 Doors Down

Hermione's Second Song: My Immortal- Evanescence


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright, Here's chapter three. I'm not so sure if I like this chapter though, so please please review and give me your thoughts on it. The song used in this chapter is Harder than you know by Escape the Fate**

Ginny looked at Lee stupidly. "A duet? With her? You're joking right?" Ginny said to him. Hermione looked slightly hopeful at the prospect. Lee looked at her pleadingly "Pleeeease Ginny? The judges asked for it! And if I pull off this show it could mean a lot of work for me!" He pleaded with her. Ginny was severely against this but if it meant helping an old friend, she supposed she could spare 3 minutes of her life near Hermione. "Fine. But just one song. And you owe me BIG time Jordan!" She told him sternly. He got his creepy-smile face on again. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I'll pick the song, and I'll get the lyrics to you! Just a sec" He said to them before he took off. Ginny looked at Hermione whose smile was reaching her eyes. The unpleasant emotions that were in her eyes were replaced with another. Hope. Ginny felt a flash of annoyance. "If I know him, he will pick a song that drastically relates to us. But make no mistake, whatever it is, it is NOT real. Got it?" Ginny informed Hermione harshly. Hermione nodded quickly, her smile fading slightly.

At that moment, Lee returned to the stage with lyric sheets, which he shoved into Ginny's hands. Ginny handed one to Hermione. As they read them over Lee did another announcement. "We got something special for you guys tonight! These two ladies have agreed to do a duet for us! Let's give them a few minutes to prepare and then we'll get started!" He told the crowd who cheered excitedly. Ginny walked off by herself trying to get her part down. As she expected, this song was going to be hard to do, given how much it related to the two girls feelings. "Dammit Lee!" Ginny whispered under her breath.

"Alright girls, you ready?" Lee asked them as he made his way to the mic. Both girls approached him; Ginny gave him the evilest look she could manage. He looked away and back towards the crowd. "Ok everybody; here is your very own Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger!" He said this into the mic and then backed away. Ginny looked towards Hermione as the song started. "Here goes nothing" The younger of the two thought to herself.

**Ginny:**

_You said this could only get better.  
There's no rush, 'cause we have each other.  
You said this would last forever,  
But now I doubt if I was your only lover._

__

Are we just lost in time?  
I wonder if your love's the same.  
'Cause I'm not over you

**Both: **__

Baby, don't talk to me.  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is harder then you know.  
'Cause girl your driving me so crazy

**Hermione: **__

How can I miss you if you never would stay?  
If you need time I guess I'll go away.  
Inside me now there's only heartache and pain!  
So where's the fire?  
You've begun the rain.

__

Are we just lost in time?  
I wonder if your love's the same  
'cause I'm not over you!

**Both: **__

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is harder then you know,  
('cause girl your driving me so crazy)

**Hermione: **__

And if you don't want me then  
I guess I'll have to go!  
Not loving you is harder then you know.

YEAH!

So I'll make the call,  
and I'll leave you today  
I'm gonna miss you 'cause I love you baby

**Ginny:**

_  
Yeah, I'll make the call  
I'm leaving today  
Leaving always drives me crazy!  
Leaving always drives me crazy!  
_

**Both:**

_  
Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go.  
Not loving you is harder  
Then you know,_

YEAH!

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go (I'm trying to let go)  
Not loving you is harder  
Then you know,  
('cause girl your driving me so crazy) 

**Hermione**__

and if you don't want me then  
I guess I'll have to go! (I guess I'll have to go)  
not loving you is harder then you know  
(girl your driving me so crazy) 

**Both: **__

Baby, don't talk to me  
I'm trying to let go.  
Not loving you is harder, then you know,  
girl you're driving me so crazy.

As the last few notes of music played, both girls turned and looked at each other. And that's when Hermione saw it, the sparkle in Ginny's eyes. The same sparkle she saw the night she first kissed Ginny and changed their lives forever. Hermione gathered up all her courage at this moment 'If I don't do it now, I never will and I'll never get her back' Hermione thought to herself before she strode to Ginny and pulled her close to her. Ginny was caught unawares and didn't have time to react before she felt Hermione's lips on hers.

The feel of Hermione's lips knocked out Ginny's logical brain and she did what her instincts told her, she kissed Hermione back. The two girls had only shared one kiss that felt as good as the one they were sharing at that moment (In front of the entire school practically) and that was their very first. Ginny melted into Hermione, not having felt the older girl hold her in weeks and the love she felt for her was overwhelming her, more and more every second. Ginny whimpered slightly, loving the feeling. Hermione ran her tongue against Ginny's bottom lip and just like that, Ginny's logical brain kicked into gear.

As if she was slapped, Ginny pushed Hermione off her. "Get OFF me Hermione!" She yelled at the older girl. Hermione looked at Ginny like she was crazy "Bu-but Ginny! You kissed me back! The sparkle in your eye! I saw it! What is the problem?" Hermione asked her, unsure of herself now that Ginny pushed her away. Ginny looked at her incredulously. "What is the PROBLEM? Are you joking? Hermione you CHEATED ON ME! I was your first Hermione, and you mine. And that was something I thought was one of the most special things about our relationship. And you knew that. And now? You've RUINED it. Completely ruined it; because you decided one night to disappear and go fuck Harry behind my back." Ginny told her. Hermione didn't give up on the fight; she was desperate to be back in Ginny's arms. "I know Ginny, I know I fucked up, but we can fix this. You still love me, tonight made that obvious. And everyone knows you still drive me absolutely crazy. We can fix this relationship and go back to being just you and me. Please" Hermione pleaded with her, desperate for them to be together again.

"I can't Hermione. I can't just go back to you. Not after all this." Ginny told her. Hermione shook her head. Frustrated with Ginny's actions she lost control "WHY NOT!? Huh? Just answer me that! WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Hermione screamed at her wildly. "You wanna know why Hermione! I'll tell you. Because I DON'T TRUST YOU! Alright? That's it, plain and simple. After this I can't go back with you. I wouldn't be able to let you go anywhere, I'd be scared shitless I'd find you in someone's bed and if I can't trust you, then there is no you and me. " Ginny admitted to Hermione. Ginny looked up, into Hermione's eyes which held unshed tears. "Ginny, just tell me how to fix it, please. Let me fix us. I'll do absolutely anything to fix my mistake. I'll do anything to call you my baby again. Please." Hermione pleaded with her, the tears were no longer unshed, they were streaming down her cheeks. Ginny looked at Hermione, similar tears on her face. "You want to fix us Hermione? Prove it to me. Prove to me that I should trust you, prove to me that you are worth it at all." Ginny told her, and with that, the younger girl strode from the hall. Hermione watched her leave, and it was in that moment, Hermione was reminded that nearly the entire school saw the scene between her and Ginny unfold.

The next morning Ginny awoke to find a single red rose on her pillow, and a note. She picked up the note and began to read it, and as she got further along in the note, her smile grew, and grew. The note read:

_Dearest Ginny,_

_When we were together, I'd often get you yellow roses and place them on your pillow. Yellow roses mean affection. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I never got you a red one. Red means love and fidelity. Now, I realize that maybe that was why. But forever more I promise to you, never again will you receive a yellow rose from me. From now on it will be red roses. Love and fidelity. _

_May we have red roses forever…._

_Signed,_

_Hermione_

Ginny picked up the flower and smelled it slightly. It smelled like Hermione. Ginny smiled at Hermione's obvious attention to detail. She must have cast a smell on the flower. 'If possible, I think I just fell more in love with you Hermione Granger" Ginny whispered to herself, before she jumped out of bed to get ready for her day. However, Ginny stopped herself before she got too far. The red-head couldn't help but think she was too quickly forgiving Hermione.

'_I love her so much, and the rose just made me want to kiss her and be with her again. But I must be strong. I promise to myself to no longer avoid Hermione, but I will not go seeking her out either. She is to prove to me she is worth it.' _Ginny told herself with resolve. As much as she wanted the conflict to be over, Hermione had a lot of work to do before Ginny forgave her. With that, Ginny continued her process of getting ready for her day.

As Ginny arrived in the Great Hall that morning, her high spirits fell. Just like 2 weeks ago, everyone was looking between her and Hermione and occasionally Harry. "I knew I would regret not taking that conversation last night to a more private spot" Ginny muttered under her breath and she maneuvered through the people to find her place next to Ron. As she walked she heard people whispering about last night's impromptu confrontation. As she approached the table Ron's friends looked at her and smiled "Hey Ginny!" They called to her in greeting and went back to the never ending conversation about Quidditch. She sighed happily; although boys were predictable, their predictably could be very rewarding. She started to enjoy her breakfast until she noticed a tap on her shoulder. She turned and there stood Hermione, looking very timid. "Hi..." The older girl said shyly. "Can I sit with you?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly. Ginny nodded, she couldn't help but notice how cute Hermione was when she was shy. Hermione took the open seat opposite Ginny. As she sat, Ron abruptly stood and bid the two of them goodbye. With that, he left that hall.

Ginny and Hermione looked after him questioningly but quickly turned back to each other. Ginny was glad for Hermione's presence. She had missed it greatly over the last couple weeks. Hermione cleared her throat before speaking "So, Ginny. Did you like the rose?" The older girl asked. A hopeful look in place. Ginny nodded slightly "It was nice" She told the genius vaguely. Ginny inwardly applauded her brilliance. Vague was a good way to play in this situation. As much as she loved her, Ginny wanted to see her sweat, wanted to see her be pushed to the limit. To test the older girl to see if she was willing to go the distance for their relationship. Hermione's face fell slightly, she had been hoping for a better reaction. She recovered quickly however. "Good, I'm glad you liked it." She told the younger girl before turning to her breakfast, thinking. '_What else can I do? I don't know how to prove that I'm worth it, how to get her to trust me again…..' _

The remainder of the breakfast passed in relative silence, both girls unsure what to say. As they stood to leave, they gave each other a silent wave before heading off in the direction of their respective classes. As Hermione walked she thought to herself '_I don't CARE how long it takes, Ginny will be mine again. I'll think of something to prove it to her, I'll do anything if it gets Ginny back in my arms'_

**A/N Review please! Let me know how you like the story so far! Let me know if you have ideas for what Hermione can do for Ginny. Anything you want to say about it, review. Please and thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright, so I'm sorry it took so long but I got super busy with school and I was a little stuck on what to do. I want to thank dolphindragon888 for her wonderful review and email that really made me update this quicker. This chapter is pretty short. Enjoy.**

The next few days passed much as the first. Ginny would sit down next to Ron for breakfast, Hermione would show up, Ron would leave and the two girls would share a silent meal. Afterwards the two would part ways for class. It was driving Ginny absolutely crazy. It had been 3 weeks at least since she got to hold Hermione or be close to her. She may have been hurt, but she was missing Hermione terribly. It surely didn't help that Ginny had gone from nearly nightly sex, to none for three weeks. Everyone who knew Ginny, walked on eggshells around her, afraid to say or do something that would set off her extremely short temper as of late.

Other than the rose, Hermione had made no attempts (Other than a silent breakfast) to court Ginny, or get her to trust her. All that together plus double potions drove Ginny mad. This is why you could currently find her storming towards the library angrily. She needed peace and quiet, and if she was being truthful, she needed a place that reminded her of her ex-girlfriend.

Ginny stormed around the library, searching for an empty spot until she heard a familiar voice that made her abruptly stop and hide behind the nearest bookcase. "I can't do it Harry! I just can't! It's killing me…" She heard Hermione's voice choke out. She was obviously fighting tears. Ginny felt her heart squeeze and her eyes start to water, she hated it when Hermione cried. "I miss her so much! I can't stand this, Every time I see her I want to cry and beg for forgiveness and for her to be my baby again but I know it wouldn't do me any good! And what's worse? Is I can only blame myself for the pain I'm going through" At that point Hermione's tears got the best of her because her voice cut off and Ginny could hear the soft sounds of Hermione's sobs and Harry comforting her. This continued for a few minutes until Hermione's sobs turned into sniffles. "Are you going to be ok Hermione? I mean… I'll stay if you need me…" Harry said hesitantly. Ginny heard Hermione tell Harry to go, that she was fine. Ginny ran and hid behind another bookcase so Harry wouldn't see her.

As soon as Harry left, it seemed as if Ginny would hear no more from Hermione, so she began to leave. That is, until she tripped on a book left on the floor by a careless student. This resulted in a loud crashing noise as Ginny ungracefully, fell on the ground in a heap. In turn the noise caused Hermione to go see what had happened. She found Ginny on the floor. "Ginny?! What happened?" She asked her in surprise and concern and she stared down at her. "Uh, Hi?" Ginny said awkwardly from the floor, waving, hoping Hermione wouldn't find out she was eavesdropping. Hermione held her hand out to help the red-head off of the floor. Ginny took it graciously.

As she stood, she brushed her clothes off self-consciously, afraid to look in Hermione's eyes. To see the pain and evidence of freshly shed tears. "What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked at her shoes shyly as she admitted the truth. More truthful that she was to herself. "I was looking for you…" Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Well, you can come sit with me? I was just reading" She told the younger girl. Ginny nodded and followed Hermione back to her table.

The two girls sat opposite each other at the table. Hermione pulled a book from her bag and opened it. "So, how are you?" Ginny asked, hoping to catch her attention. Hermione looked up, into Ginny's eyes; Ginny winced as she saw all the emotions she tried desperately to avoid. "I've been better" Hermione said evenly. Ginny nodded her head; she wanted to keep the conversation going. There were so many things she wanted to say to Hermione, How she missed her, how she loved her, how she wanted so badly to be with her. But while her heart said 'go for it, say it' her head told her to wait. Luckily, Hermione spoke first.

"Ginny, this is killing me" Ginny looked at her in surprise. "I know it does no good to say any of this, but I can't help it. I miss you so goddamn much. Ever-" Hermione cut off for a moment to hold back her tears that seemed ever present. "Everything about you is perfect and I know I don't deserve it but I feel like I'm dying inside. I'm empty without you. And I know I fucked up, and I'm trying to fix it but I can't think of anything that would make you trust me." Hermione's impromptu speech cut off there, her tears getting the best of her, and she needed to rein in and get her emotions in check.

Ginny just stared. It surprised her greatly that Hermione who was normally very calm, had lost her cool like that. In a crazy way, it made her smile. She had an obvious affect on the older girl. Ginny was unsure how to respond. Her multitude of emotions was beginning to make her dizzy. She was surprised to find she was having an outburst of her own."The rose was amazing" She blurted out suddenly. Hermione looked at her confused. Ginny continued with her unexpected outburst. "The rose, it smelled like you and it was absolutely beautiful. The note was beautifully written and I loved it. Reading it and experiencing waking up to that made me fall even more if that's possible. The second I finished I wanted to run to your room and hold you, and kiss you and make everything alright again. But I knew I couldn't and it SUCKS. Being without you is driving me mad. At breakfast, the silence, it makes me want to fucking scream! It makes me want to stab myself in the temples!" Ginny told her, with tears pouring down her face. "I miss you so much Hermione, but as much as I miss you, I can't let you back in my life, not yet." Ginny finished.

Hermione looked pensive, unreadable. A few moments had passed and Ginny had begun to grow worried at Hermione's silence. She was about to apologize for her outburst which had seemed to have caused the current silence when Hermione spoke "Maybe, we are going about this all wrong." She said slowly. Ginny looked at her confused. "Ever since I- Well… Yeah. You avoided me and I've cried and begged. Instead of that, which obviously doesn't work, we can work on us. We both want to be together, so let's fix us. Maybe you can build trust in me and maybe I can figure out what went wrong with me, because honestly Gin, I still don't know why I did it" Hermione told the red-head across from her. Ginny smiled slightly "I love how smart you are" she told her. "So, were basically starting over right" Ginny clarified. Hermione nodded at her. "Alright, cool" Ginny said. "Soo, how have you been?" Ginny asked. Hermione laughed a genuine laugh for the first time in months. "Next question!" She told her.

The girls began to talk, and soon they fell back into their old ways. Smiling and laughing with each other with a couple flirty comments slipped in, followed by a blush. Before they knew it, Madam Pince came by and shooed them out. As soon as they were in the hallway they looked at each other surprised. "Wow! It's nine already?" Hermione said shocked. Ginny chuckled "Yep and you didn't do a scrap of homework! How will you live with yourself Miss Know-It- All?" Ginny teased. Hermione shot her a false glare "So? We missed dinner too! How will YOU live Miss. eats everything, gains nothing?" Hermione teased back. The two students laughed good-naturedly as they walked side-by-side back to their dorms.

The made it all the way to Ginny's door talking and smiling. The people they passed looked at them in shock. As they arrived at Ginny's door, the two girls stood there awkwardly, it was highly reminiscent of a first date situation. "Well, good night" Hermione said awkwardly. Ginny looked at her a moment, deliberating something. As soon as she internally decided she swiftly moved in and kissed Hermione on the cheek, which promptly made Hermione's face light up. "Good night Hermione" Ginny said quietly, with a sly smile on her face. She then retreated through her door, leaving Hermione in the hallway, face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, with a hand lightly touching the place that Ginny's lips had just kissed.

**A/N Alright, so that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Tell me what you thought, or any suggestions. Sometimes I do use the suggestions that people give me. And my email is in my profile and I do not mind that people email me at all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Hearts

**A/N I apologize about the wait, I had finals for school, and then there was some stuff with my school schedule to figure out. So writing kinda took a backseat. My bad. But I'm posting 2 chapters today so that should make up for it.**

Within the week following the incident in the library, both girls experience a dramatic upswing in mood. This upswing happened to frighten many people, who had started to believe the girls were slightly bi-polar. The two would still spend breakfast together, but it was no longer a silent affair. There was laughing and talking involved. Some people would try to eavesdrop on these morning conversations, hoping to hear more about the dramatic love story, but these girls were much smarter than that! They saved their personal talks until after school, when they would sit under a large willow tree located near the lake. Both girls adored this spot for many reasons. One being that the tree was so large, it completely hid them from view of passerby. The girls spent many lazy afternoons under that tree, and this afternoon, was no different.

"I really hate asking questions like this, you know?" Ginny stated as she leaned against the tree trunk. Hermione lie on her stomach, near Ginny's feet, wiping away the tears that came after answering so many questions about what she had foolishly done with Harry. "Gin, it's fine. If it means I'm any where closer, to being with you, it's worth it." Hermione told her. The girls caught eyes and just smiled, at each other. Now that the pain was mostly gone from Hermione's eyes, Ginny could bear to look at them. She hadn't realized just how much she missed it. "SO, is there anything else or am I lucky enough that you're finished?" Hermione asked, slightly hopeful. Ginny thought a moment before nodding. "Yea, sure. I'm done with the depressing stuff for now. I just want to relax, and lay in our spot and talk. Just like we used to" Ginny said. Hermione smiled widely. Now that the emotional crap was done, Hermione could enjoy the view her position entitled her to; right up Ginny's skirt.

Part of her felt like a perv, staring like she was. _'But'_, she reasoned with herself _'I've seen it all and more before'_ the skirt Ginny had been wearing that day only hit mid-thigh. Hermione's view reached all the way up Ginny's long legs, to the top of her thighs. And, If Hermione really tried, she could see the edge of Ginny's white cotton panties. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed her view as Ginny prattled on about an upcoming potions test. Since Hermione was otherwise occupied, she happened not to notice Ginny stop talking, and look down at her. Ginny almost instantly realized where Hermione was looking and she smirked. _'Ms. Granger, looking up my skirt? Now, now, now. What shall I do about this?'_ She thought. She swiftly thought of an idea. Ginny braced herself as prepared to set her plan forth. She counted to three in her head and as soon as she reached it...she pounced.

Ginny had launched herself from her spot and tackled Hermione. "GINNY! What the hell are you DOING!?" Hermione screamed as she wrestled with the stronger girl. Finally Ginny pinned the older girl to the soft grass. "YOU were looking up my skirt you little perv!" Ginny exclaimed playfully accusing. Hermione blushed deeply and averted her eyes. Ginny couldn't help but exclaim at how embarrassed Hermione was about being caught. "Aw! It's ok Hermione! You can ALWAYS look up my skirt. But next time, let me know! That way I can wear something a bit sexier eh?!" Ginny teased and finished with a wink. Hermione's face matched that of a cherry tomato, but she managed to laugh at Ginny's teasing. "Aha! I got you to laugh! I win!" Ginny exclaimed. It was then the girls noticed the position they were sitting in; Ginny straddling Hermione, pinning her arms down.

The girls stared into each other's eyes, not speaking. Their eyes held the emotions the wanted to express anyways. These moments were occurring more and more often within the last week. Ginny loved these moments, she loved seeing the sparkle in Hermione's eyes. A sparkle that was there, solely because Hermione was looking at her. Ginny couldn't help but be overcome with a feeling of love towards the older girl beneath her. And she felt the need to express it as well. "I'm **SO **crazy about you Hermione" Ginny said softly, her voice genuine and heavy with her emotions. Hermione's smile grew as she saw Ginny lean down to kiss her.

The kiss was soft and slow, exactly how Hermione liked it. She loved the amount of emotion that they always put into these kisses. However, the kiss soon turned to one that Ginny especially enjoy; hard and passionate. Ginny pressed her body against Hermione who promptly moaned. Hermione's hands began roaming Ginny's willing body, reacquainting herself with the skin beneath her hands. Ginny put her hands into the older girl's long curly hair and ran her tongue against her lip, almost begging to be allowed access which she was promptly allowed. Both girls moaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of the others tongue against theirs. Hermione began to inch her hands up Ginny's t-shirt, scratching her nails on Ginny's stomach. Ginny shivered in delight, she absolutely loved Hermione's nails scratching lightly against her skin. Hermione slid her hands further up until she reached the edge of Ginny's bra. Ginny realized this and swiftly removed herself from on top of Hermione and stood.

"Whoa!" Ginny exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand, trying to get her rational brain back in order. "What's wrong!?" Hermione exclaimed angrily. She hated being interrupted while making out with Ginny. The red-head looked down at her apologetically, "It's too soon, WAY too soon" Ginny explained. "Too soon for what?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Too soon to fuck me? Because I SO wasn't going there with you right now!" Hermione told her angrily. Ginny looked at her, taken aback, she was confused as to Hermione's reaction. She had thought that she would understand, considering she used the exact same words Hermione had when they had first began dating, and Ginny attempted to get her into bed. Nevertheless, Ginny, always the short-tempered one, didn't take kindly to Hermione's response. "Oh REALLY? Because in MY world, sticking your hands up someone's shirt, and rubbing up against them, KINDA means you want to fuck them, but I'm sorry! What does it mean to YOU Ms. Granger?!" Hermione glared at the younger girl as she stood. "Fuck you Ginny!" She told her. Ginny smirked. "Thought you said you weren't going there right now?" Hermione looked like she was ready to slap her. Yet, she knew she had over-reacted and this fight was her fault, so she toned it down and got ready to apologize for allowing her person sexual frustrations ruin their day.

"Gin… I'm sorry. I miss you and I love you and I really got caught up in the moment and wanted to touch you, but I wasn't going to fuck you." She told her. Ginny sighed "I'm sorry too Hermione, I shouldn't have responded like I did." She told the older girl. Both girls looked at each other apologetically. And already all was forgiven, because that was all that it took with them. It was always that way. They could never stay angry for long. Now that the two girls were silent and at a loss for words, Ginny decided to ask something; something that had been on her mind for the last couple of days. "Hermione?" She asked shyly. "Will you….um… Will you go on a date with me?" She finished lamely, looking down at her shoes. Somehow, after two years of being together, Hermione still made her feel like an awkward 11 year old. Hermione smiled hugely. She rarely got to see this side of Ginny, the shy side that was sweet and still a little bit innocent, she absolutely loved it. "Of course I will" Hermione said softly. Ginny's face immediately popped up upon hearing her answer "Really?! Great! Uh… I was thinking we could do it Next Saturday? On the Hogsmeade trip? Is that ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded in agreement to this idea. It really didn't matter if they spent their time in Azkaban. She still would have agreed. Just to spend time with Ginny. The red-head blew out air in relief. "Whew! Thank god. I can't believe, after all this time together, It's still so damn hard to ask you on a friggen' DATE!" Ginny stated. Hermione laughed at the younger girl, silently hoping that Ginny would forever act that way, when asking her on a date. "We should head back Gin, It's getting late" Hermione told her. Ginny nodded and the two girls made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

**A/N And THAT was chapter five! Hope you enjoyed it! I really hope you review too because it makes me happy. And I like being happy. And my happiness equals more for you to read. Also review and tell me if you find any grammar issues, I try to catch them all, but I'm not perfect. **


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Hearts

**A/N What did I tell you?! Two chapters today! Now, I personally like this chapter. I've been toying with the idea for this chapter for a couple weeks, I wasn't sure I was going to use it. But, I finally realized it had to be done. Some of you won't like this chapter. But I hope you continue to read anyway because, I'm pretty sure there is only one more chapter. Possibly two. Enjoy!**

Harry Potter was thought to be the golden boy of the wizarding world at the ripe age of 18. However, he was not as 'golden' as people thought. This can be proven by the act he had shamelessly committed nearly two months ago, which was very off-base for his type of behavior.

Harry Potter had loved Hermione Granger for years. But, being a shy boy, he had never told her. When he had finally gathered enough courage to tell her, the young Ginny had stolen her heart and the two young women became a couple. Harry sulked, heartbroken upon hearing this. Hoping beyond hope that the two girls' relationship would be short lived. However, to his dismay, the girls passed the 1 year mark and beyond. Staying at the burrow while Hermione had been there was torture for the young man. The girls were often seen cuddling or being otherwise lovey-dovey with each other. He had once, foolishly woken in the middle of the night, donned his invisibility cloak and sat outside the door to Ginny's room, just wanting to be nearer to Hermione. This quickly stopped when the sounds of the girls' lovemaking reached his ears. The girls were happier than ever at the start of everyone's 7th and final year at Hogwarts School. Harry had managed to stay friendly with both girls, but he found it becoming harder and harder to deal.

He found himself dreaming of plan. A way to break-up the happy couple and give him a chance to make a place for himself in Hermione's heart. He couldn't stop himself, no matter how morally wrong it was. He first checked the legal setbacks; he wanted to be positive he wouldn't be sent to jail. He soon found out that though it was looked down upon, it was not illegal. After that he couldn't stop himself from planning the rest. He made plans with Hermione, just the two of them. He purchased a rather strong lust potion that ensured the drinker would sleep with the first person he or she set their eyes on. He made sure that the dorm would be empty. And, when the time came he slipped the potion into Hermione's butterbeer.

If he knew Hermione correctly, the extreme guilt would cause her to tell Ginny immediately. If he knew Ginny correctly, she would break up with Hermione on the spot. And if he knew Hogwarts correctly, everyone would soon know and Hermione and himself would be outcasts and completely ignored. He was right on all counts. However, He didn't foresee the potential problems his plan held. He didn't foresee Hermione not wanting to focus on anything other than Ginny and how to get her back. He didn't foresee the events of the talent show. He didn't foresee the two girls re-building their relationship. He surely didn't foresee his extreme guilt and shame at what he had done. Sure, he had unsuccessfully tried to woo Hermione. She hadn't even noticed, Ginny totally consumed her mind. So, Harry was unsuccessful in his plight and not only that, he hurt the girl he loved and his very close friend. He was miserable as ever and it was about to get much, much worse.

**************************************************************************************

Ronald Weasley was positively giddy. He had found Harry Potter's diary. Finally he had a chance to humiliate him in the worst way. He could not imagine anything better than this. He knew Harry had left for the library and would be there for awhile, so he flopped on his bed, and began to search for some useful information. He didn't expect what he would find. Ron had flipped through first to find something that caught his eye. His jaw dropped when he read this:

_Tonight is the night. Every boy in the dorm should be out for at least two hours. I have the lust potion ready, along with the butterbeers. Hermione shouldn't back out because I know she feels guilty for not spending time with me. My moment has finally come; I get to show my love for Hermione Granger. _

Ron could read no more. It made him sick. He quickly stormed out of the room diary in hand, determined to find Ginny and Hermione, and then later; Harry Potter.

Luckily for him Hermione and Ginny were entering the common room. They looked at him in concern as he stormed up to them and thrust the diary at them. The found the page and they read. Hermione had tears pouring down her face at what she now knew about her supposed best friend. Ginny's face matched Ron's in extreme anger, but hers had an added intensity to it. "He's in the library Gin, I'm going there now" Ron told his younger sister, his voice barely containing the anger underneath. She looked up at him "I'm going with you" she told him. She turned to Hermione. She kissed her softly on the cheek and then turned to leave with Ron, but Hermione grabbed her arm "I'm going with you" Hermione said, determined. "Are you sure?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and the trio left the common room in search of one Harry Potter.

Their search did not last long. The found him in the library, working on his homework. As soon as he looked up and saw their faces, he knew they knew the truth. Their murderous looks gave it away. Ginny strode right up to Harry and delivered a swift blow to his face. He was knocked over by the force of the blow. "That's for Hermione you miserable fuck" She said, her voice laced with fury. Ron grabbed her and made sure she would not make another attempt to hit him, not until they were done talking. Harry righted himself and looked at the three people before him. Ron was the first one to begin the onslaught he knew was coming. "What the fuck you prick!?!" He yelled as he thrust the diary at Harry's chest. Harry looked at them apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I just…couldn't stop myself." He said. Ginny got even angrier. "Fuck you Harry! You just 'couldn't stop yourself' from fucking my girlfriend!? BULLSHIT. What I need to know is why" She screamed at him. At this point the entire library was watching, even Madam Pince couldn't bring herself to interrupt the interesting show.

Harry looked up; knowing he'd finally have to voice his feelings for Hermione, what was worse was knowing he would be shot down cold. "Because… I'm in love…with Hermione. I've loved you for years Hermione ok? I was going to tell her, but Ginny got to her first. I just wanted a chance. I thought if I could break you two up, I'd get a chance. But so many things happened that I just didn't foresee." Harry explained. Both girls looked at him furiously. Ginny made a move towards him again, but Hermione pulled her back. She settled for talking instead of hitting. "Well, I hope you're happy then. You nearly ruined my relationship. Your best friend hates you, the woman you supposedly love hates you, and I hate you. And due to your supposed celebrity, soon the entire wizarding world will know and I'm sure the majority of them will hate you too. You have lost everything. Have a good life Harry Potter" With that, Ginny strode from the library. Hermione stepped up to add her bit. "You took advantage of me. I was your best friend and yet you had no problem allowing that to happen. Allowing me to hurt the woman I love and making it seem like I was to blame as well as you. I will never love you Harry. And now because of this, I hate you. You almost ruined my life, because that is exactly what my relationship with Ginny means to me" Hermione then took her leave. Ron's departure was a lot simpler. He flipped Harry off and walked out of the library.

Outside the library he met up with Hermione and Ginny who were standing there, not exactly sure what to do with themselves. He politely left them be, to talk which he was sure is what they planned to do. Ginny looked up at Hermione as soon as he left. "Hermione? Can we go to your head-girl room? We need to talk…" She said. Hermione nodded and led the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N I love twists =D and I apologize to those out there who love Harry and who want to shoot me for making him the bad guy. It really had to be done. I was going to make in Voldemort but I like him better dead. Now, I want everyone to review. Please? Even if you hated it tell me anyway. I'll even be ok if you yell at me for making Harry a meanie. Also review and tell me if you find any grammar issues, I try to catch them all, but I'm not perfect.**


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Hearts

**A/N I am SO sorry about how long this took! Really, I feel terrible. I was having an awful time figuring out how to put it and such. But I think the end product was good. Enjoy =]**

The month following the incident with Harry, was one of the most peaceful times in the girls newly mended relationship. Harry was promptly sent to be prison, for he was quickly convicted of rape. Apparently the law book he read was written in the mid-1800's and no longer valid. Hermione briefly attended therapy sessions, per the pleading of McGonagall. The older woman feared the traumatic experience would negatively affect the girl, but this was not to be. So, with the drama over, the two girls happily continued their relationship, as inseparable as ever. Except on this day, Hermione had stayed in bed as she was feeling quite ill. After classes finished Ginny made her way up to Hermione's room, to check on the girl.

Ginny opened the door slowly, hoping to make as little noise as possible, in case her beautiful girlfriend was sleeping. This was unnecessary due to the fact Hermione was very much awake. Ginny walked in to find Hermione sitting on her bed, her back to the door, but Ginny could tell she held something in her hand, and she was shaking. Ginny rushed to her side as quick as she could, fearing for the girls well being. "Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny asked in a rushed voice. She knelt in front of the girl and lifted her head, there were tears streaming down her face. "I-I…" Hermione started but cut off, shaking her head. Ginny looked down to see what Hermione held in her hand. Her heart raced as she saw a Muggle pregnancy test clutched in her girlfriend's hand. It was positive.

"This was my third…" Hermione whispered, knowing Ginny saw. "And are they all…?" Ginny asked, trailing off. Hermione nodded her head; Tears streaming down her face. Ginny didn't know what to say, it hadn't occurred to her that pregnancy was a possibility after the drama that had ensued. "I'll understand you know… if you want to you know, leave." Hermione whispered sadly, her words laced with anguish. Ginny grabbed the older girls face in her hands "Don't you dare say that. I'm NOT leaving you because of this." Ginny told her. Hermione broke down at that point, burying her face into the crook of Ginny's neck. "What am I going to _do_?" Hermione asked as she sobbed. Ginny wrapped her arms around the girl and moved her into a laying position on the bed, spooning her from behind. "Shhh, it's ok. We'll figure this out baby. I love you"Ginny whispered into her ear, trying to calm the girl. Soon enough, the older girl stopped sobbing, and her breathing evened out, signaling she had fallen asleep. This allowed Ginny to panic properly.

They were only 17, still in school. They had another 4 months to go. And Hermione would be around 3 months if she was correct. Ginny, who was usually good at solving problems, was at a loss. But, she knew, that as soon as Hermione woke they would have to visit Madam Pomfrey. And if the tests she conducted were the same as the Muggle ones, then their lives were definitely going to change.

Ginny was surprised to learn that Hermione slept until early the next the morning, She then remembered that with pregnancy came exhaustion. Luckily it was the weekend. It took some persuading to get Hermione to go at all. "Gin, I don't want ANYONE to know, let alone the school nurse!" She had insisted, but Ginny eventually got her to agree. So, the couple sat there in the deserted room. Pomfrey had cleared it out as soon as Hermione whispered into her ear the situation, figuring that Hermione would want privacy. Pomfrey did a quick spell aimed at Hermione's lower abdomen. Her stomach glowed yellow for a moment and then faded. Madam Pomfrey looked up, into Hermione's eyes. "You are pregnant Miss Granger, but it's too soon to tell the sex of the baby just yet. " Madam Pomfrey whispered.

She then excused herself to her office and returned with a large bottle of potion in hand. "You'll need to take a teaspoon of this each day. It works the same as a pre-natal vitamin. I don't know what you plan to do yet but you should take it still, just in case" The nurse told her quietly. Hermione looked up, eyes wide, shock evident on her face "I would never!" She insisted, referring to abortion, or whatever magical equivalent. Pomfrey nodded her head; she excused herself to her office again and returned with a few pieces of paper of information. "This is just basic info, things to avoid, recommended food, and things like that" Pomfrey told them. Hermione had started to shake again, so Ginny took it. "Also, I too heard about the situation last month with Mr. Potter. In those papers is a transfer of parental rights form. Just in case you wanted to make a switch and make Miss. Weasley the legal parent. "Promfrey told them. Ginny looked up in shock. Once again she overlooked Harry's involvement in this. She had no idea whether or not Hermione planned to involve him at all. The girls left the hospital wing and walked back towards Hermione's room.

Upon entering, Hermione rushed off to the bathroom to vomit. Ginny was right behind her, holding her wavy hair and rubbing her back softly. After it passed Hermione scrubbed her teeth and the two girls took a seat on the bed, with the papers Pomfrey had given them, going over them. Most the information was plain common sense but some of it filled Hermione with a slight sense of dread, if she had a choice, she wouldn't have done this now. She wasn't ready for this sort of sacrifice. But, it was a little late. The two girls discussed the things shown on the paper. But it wasn't until they reached the last paper that they met each other's eyes. It was the parental rights form.

"What do you plan to do?" Ginny asked her girlfriend. Hermione looked at her, irritated "I don't know yet Ginny." She snapped coldly. She quickly realized how she was acting and changed her tune "Sorry" Hermione apologized. They sat quiet for a moment, thinking about their futures when suddenly Hermione spoke "I've known for a long time now, that I want children Ginny. Albeit, this isn't how I imagined it going, I still want them. And I _know _I don't want that asshole to come anywhere near me and this baby when he gets out" As she said the word baby she rested her hand on her still flat stomach "And I also know I plan to spend the rest of my life in your arms Ginny, but I can't ask you to disrupt your future over this. I want to know, is this what you want? Because if you want to become this child's other mother, and you want everything that this entails, then I will gladly sign that paperwork." Hermione told the younger girl beside her. Ginny smiled and leaned in to kiss Hermione softly. She pulled away slowly after a moment and spoke "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my life. I know that it's not the way we may have planned, but life doesn't work how you want it always. I know I want children, I know I want a life with you. So, give me that paper. I'm signing." Ginny told the wavy haired girl. Hermione giggled a little and produced a quill and signed in her designated area. She then handed the quill and paper to Ginny who signed in the areas designated for her.

A thought occurred to Ginny, something that could prove to be a minor hiccup in their plans. "But Hermione, what about the asshole; He has to sign too you know?" Ginny asked her. At this Hermione laughed for the first time since learning about the pregnancy. "Babe, he either signs or we take it to the courts, and he's already been convicted of rape. There is NO WAY they'll let him keep his parental rights over giving them to you." Hermione said confidently. Ginny nodded her head. After that the two girls pushed the papers away and cuddled on the bed, talking about the less serious points about the pregnancy, such as names, sex, and whether or not the child proved to take after their parents and become a witch or wizard.

The next day, as Hermione took a nap, Ginny left her side, with the parental rights form in her hand. She walked purposely to the Owlery and promptly called down a school owl. She removed a piece of parchment from her pocket and wrote:

_Asshole,_

_Do not get any misconception from this form. This form means is that your DNA made a child. By signing the form enclosed all rights that you have over the child will be relinquished and given to me. IF you decide not to sign this form, I will hunt you down, and personally chop off all your gross little man bits. If you still refuse, we will take it to court and I dare you to try to get the courts to grant a rapist rights over me._

_Signed, _

_Ginny Weasley_

After sending this she briskly walked back to Hermione's room, wanting to make it back before she woke up. She smiled to herself about the turn of the events. As bad as a situation it was, she was going to be a _mother._

**A/N I hope you like where I'm taking this story. If not, please let me know. And I apologize if the timeline of the pregnancy is off in this chapter of any of the upcoming chapters. This story's timeline hasn't been exact I know. The abortion reference is not meant to be a means of persuading people against it, or expressing my exact beliefs, it's just how I needed the story to go. As always, please let me know if you notice any grammar errors, or if you think I may possibly made an error. Or just make a general review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Hearts

**A/N I am SO sorry for the long wait! I promised myself I'd have this up before mid June but things got a little crazy and I got more than a bit distracted. There was school, and then friend drama, then girl drama etc. Well, it's here now. As always let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes.**

Months had passes since the young couple discovered Hermione's pregnancy. Ginny had stepped up in light of the news and became what every girl hoped for during gestation. She supported Hermione through everything from cravings to low self-esteem. She even helped her when she felt unreasonably mad at Harry for returning the guardianship papers signed so quickly. Due to the nature of the pregnancy, no one at school would even think of taunting her for it, and the girls were grateful for one less thing they needed to worry about. Before they knew it, it was the morning of graduation and Hermione was antsy, for she was expected to make a speech.

"Oh god, speaking in front all those people!" She cried wringing her hands nervously. "All they are going to do is stare at me and my grossness! Me! The walking statistic" Hermione ranted as she paced across the floor. Ginny, who was lying on her back on the bed, looked at Hermione and cricked a half smile "God you're cute" She told Hermione lovingly. Hermione looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She snorted. "Only you could think a ranting pregnant teenager is cute" Hermione told her. Ginny was very aware that Hermione was uncomfortable with her body. The red-head however, thought she was sexy as ever. And with that, Ginny concocted an idea to get Hermione's mind off her 'gross' body and the speech she was due to make. Ginny stood, mischievous grin in place and took Hermione's hands. "Don't worry babe, I know _just _how to calm you down" Ginny led Hermione to the bed and had her sit on the edge. "Do you now?" The older girl asked, catching on to Ginny's intent. The red-head nodded slowly, a smirk on her face. She leant over her sitting girlfriend and captured her lips in a slow kiss. She felt Hermione bury her hands in her long fiery colored hair.

Ginny pulled away and began kissing her way up her lovers jaw. She continued her string of soft kisses up to Hermione's ear. "Be ready to see fireworks baby…" Ginny whispered. She smirked when she heard the older girl gasp at the words. She then proceeded to drop to her knees, and grasped Hermione's swollen belly in her hands. "You may think I'm crazy, but I find you _incredibly _sexy." Ginny said softly and began to lay soft kisses on Hermione's stomach. The wavy haired girl's breathing picked up as she felt butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach. Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, noticing they had darkened a few shades. Holding their eye-contact she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Hermione's sweats and slowly removed them, along with her under things. She carelessly tossed them aside, never breaking eye contact with the girl on the bed. She grasped Hermione' ankle and placed a single soft kiss there, and did the same to the other. The older girl was gasping for breath at this point, desperately fighting the urge to let her eyes flutter closed. She eagerly spread her legs to allow Ginny to continue. The red-head smirked cockily at her lover's eagerness. "Now, lay back" Ginny instructed. Hermione obeyed quickly. "Now, all I want you to do is relax. Close your eyes and just _feel_" Ginny said and with her first touch, all Hermione's worries flew out the window…

Hours later, Ginny found herself sitting next to Hermione at graduation. Their earlier activities had made them slightly late, for which they received disapproving looks from McGonagall who made it clear she knew why they were late. Ginny was currently spacing out, floored how things had changed since she was sorted into Gryffindor. Her brief period of infatuation with Harry, her disaster of a first year, her falling completely in love with Hermione and everything in between. What floored the young girl the most was that within a couple months time; she would become what scared her the most. She was going to be a mother. Ginny stealthily felt for the lump in her pocket, trying not to alert Hermione to her movement. If things went well tonight, she would become something else as well. The red-head felt her stomach twist. Tonight had the potential to be the best or worst day of her life. Most graduates went to party after their graduation ceremony; Ginny being thoughtful of Hermione's condition had made other plans. Ginny was pulled from her thoughts by the feeling of Hermione standing and the younger girl watched as her girlfriend made her way to the stage to make her speech.

"Well graduates, here we are 7 or in some cases, 8 years later. For some of us, little has changed since we crossed the lake in the small boats, and for others" Hermione glanced down at her stomach and then at Ginny and finally back towards the crowd "a lot has changed. This graduating class has been through a lot, possibly more than any other in history. We've fought side by side and many of us lost people near and dear to our hearts. I hope beyond anything that with this class we all make good choices, so there isn't the need for loss in the future. That we can all stay on the light side of life, instead of straying to the dark. So, to the start of the rest of our lives, I lift my hat to you all!" With that, the graduates stood and with a big cheer threw their caps high into the air. Hermione, smiling brightly now that her speech was finished made her way back to her Ginny, hoping to get a celebratory kiss.

She was lucky that Ginny's hair was as brightly colored as it was. The mass of chaos due to families scrambling around for pictures and hugs was nearly unbearable. But she managed to spot Ginny's flash of red hair and made her way towards her. Hermione took a moment to be touched at how Ginny's eyes lit up when they landed on her before engulfing her in a hug and catching her lips in a searing kiss. "You were amazing. I adored your speech. I adore you." Ginny said when the two had parted. Hermione's cheeks flushed at the red-heads words. "WE appreciated the speech too! But it seems we come second to our daughter" a familiar voice called out. The two teens looked over to see the Weasley clan accompanied by Hermione's parents coming over to congratulate them. The mass of people was soon joined by Ron who did his round of hugs quickly before running off again to party with his friends. In the midst of all the chaos Charlie was able to sneak Ginny away for a quick chat.

"You ready?" He asked looking around to ensure no one was listening. Ginny quickly caught on to what he was speaking of and promptly turned a sickly green color. "Not especially. But I'm doing it tonight. If I don't, I may never do it" Charlie nodded at his sister, he was secretly impressed at how she much she had matured since that summer. He clapped her on the shoulder as they stealthily made their way back to the brood of family, no one the wiser. After her chat with Charlie, Ginny tried desperately to get the family to leave as soon as possible. Luckily they caught the hint and used the fireplace in the common room to return home. Ginny sighed heavily, happy that it was just her and Hermione once again. However, Hermione gave her a disapproving look. "Really Gin, you shouldn't be so rude, their your _family_. You just graduated. They want to celebrate with you!" Ginny chuckled "I know love. I'd just much rather celebrate with you" she gave the older girl a quick peck on the lips "Alone" Ginny finished. Hermione giggled girlishly. The red-head held her hand out to the older girl "C'mon. Got a surprise for you" Hermione took the offered hand and Ginny led her up the stairs and she stopped in front of the door to the Head Girls room. "Uh, what's so special about my door?" Hermione asked of her lover. Ginny shook her head, "Not a thing. It's what's behind it that matters" With that, the youngest Weasley opened the door to reveal what she had set-up.

Hermione gasped loudly at what had become of her bedroom. The bed had been push over to the far wall to accommodate a large open space that was naturally lit by the moon outside. There were arrays of candle's floating delicately in the air. Ginny being the cunning person she is, did some digging for what smell she wanted the candles to be. She had asked Ron what Hermione said she smelt, that day in potions when Slughorn had shown them Amortentia. She had used this information and she made candles that smelled, hopefully, exactly like the love potion did to Hermione. She had also spoken to McGonagall and was told the charm placed on the ceiling of the Great Hall and did the same to the ceiling of the bedroom, except she charmed it looked as if there was a shooting star every couple of minutes. Hermione stepped into the room, taking in the simple beauty in it all. Ginny followed her silently, shutting and locking the door behind her. Hermione turned to face the younger girl "You did all this? You are positively amazing." She said breathlessly and strode over to give Ginny a kiss of thanks. As they pulled apart Ginny gestured towards the open area in the middle of the room. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked shyly. Hermione grinned and followed the red-head to the middle of the open area. Ginny placed her hands delicately on Hermione's waist and the two began to sway together. To the older girls surprise, as soon as the two girls dance began, soft music began to play from somewhere in the room.

"You truly are amazing Ginny Weasley" Hermione said softly as their dance/swaying continued. Ginny felt her stomach twist, knowing now was her moment and if she didn't do it now, it would be a very long time until she did. "As amazing as you perceive me, I pale in comparison to you Miss Granger" Ginny said, flattery intended in every word she spoke. Hermione look at Ginny with an amused smirk on her face. "Why Miss Weasley! I do believe you are trying to seduce me" the older girl countered, playing along with their game. "Seduce you? No that is not my intent. But I'll tell you what is, all you need to do is close your eyes" Hermione did as Ginny said and closed her eyes. Ginny stealthily checked to see if her girlfriend was peeking. Satisfied she got down on one knee before her, and produced the velvet ring box from her pocket. She opened it quietly as she could, hoping that Hermione didn't hear a thing. "Open your eyes Hermione" Ginny said, and as the older girl obeyed, Ginny saw her eyes widen in shock. "My intent Miss Granger was to get you to agree to marry me" Ginny told the girl standing before her.

Hermione was in shock. She had never been a material girl, but even she couldn't deny that the ring was beautiful. It was very elegant, much more Hermione's style. A simple white gold band with an emerald gem placed neatly in the center. After recovering from the shock, Hermione quickly answered the question she had been dreaming to hear from the woman who had her heart. "Yes! Yes yes yes a MILLION times yes!" Hermione said breathlessly and she held out her left hand. Ginny broke out into a huge grin and she carefully removed the ring from the box and placed the ring delicately onto Hermione's ring finger. The red-head stood and she was swiftly engulfed in a fierce hug by a crying pregnant teenager. "Oh god, this is real right?!" Hermione asked through her tears. Ginny chuckled, her head swimming with her happiness. "This is as real as it gets love" she told the emotional girl. Hermione moved to kiss Ginny but was interrupted. Her hand flew to her side as she doubled over. Ginny was instantly at her side. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with worry. Hermione just patted the younger girl on the shoulder "Nothing except your daughter just delivered a particularly strong kick to my rib" Hermione said. Ginny's eyes began to water at Hermione's words. Her daughter. Ginny's grin grew and she moved from cloud 9 to cloud 10.

"Well" Hermione started. "It's getting pretty late, and _your daughter_ is making me pretty sleepy." Ginny smiled and she helped Hermione slide into the bed across the room. The red-head climbed into bed with her new Fiancé and held her against her body. One hand placed on Hermione's stomach, feeling the occasional flutter from the tiny life inside and the other placed on Hermione's chest, loving the feeling of the steady heartbeat below.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed Teen Hearts! I know some of you will not like how I've decided to end it, but if I don't end it here and I continue I think I'll mess up the ending. There is a link to a picture of Hermione's engagement ring in my profile if you were wondering! As always let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes**


End file.
